


【李振宁X我】这个弟弟有点甜

by danseyinshua



Category: danseyinshua
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua





	【李振宁X我】这个弟弟有点甜

“您好，您点的芒果普吉岛，请慢用。”

桌上的小情侣你侬我侬地说着甜蜜蜜的情话，直接无视掉了我的服务。

唉，来奶茶店打晚工一个月了，每天晚上吃狗粮吃得要撑死。

“姐姐，我要一杯草莓酸奶，谢谢。”

软软的声音拉回了我神游的思绪。

我抬头，一个穿着黑T的小男生正站在吧台前。

“又是一个人来的？”

作为一个以服务顾客为己任的优秀店员，跟顾客没话找话套近乎是我的基本素养。

可是眼前这位已经被我套近乎套了八百遍了，实在是“熟”得不能再“熟”了。

深深，男，机电院大一新生。每天晚上都要喝一杯草莓酸奶。

我熟练地操作着机器。一份现打的粉红色的草莓酸奶被装进了彩虹玻璃杯里。

我走到角落里的桌子旁，把杯子轻轻放到男孩面前。

男孩已经摊开高数作业写起来，不时停笔思考着。

可怜的小孩，一定是图书馆又满座了，只能到这个乱哄哄到处是狗粮的奶茶店学习了。

作为一根大三老油条，想起大一时学高数的那段痛不欲生的往事，我对眼前的男孩突然充满了同情。

“姐姐……昨天晚上你没有来打工是吗？”男孩拿起杯子小口啜着，抬起头来小心翼翼地问我。小小的奶胡子沾在他的上唇上。

“哎？”

他这突然一问让我有点懵。

“哦，我昨天晚上有社团活动，请了一天假。”

“姐姐……”

男孩欲言又止，我看着他等他说完。

“没事……姐姐先去忙吧。谢谢了。”

奇奇怪怪的哦。

我回到吧台继续工作。

一旁的鸣姐戳了戳我。

“哎，那小男生是不是喜欢你啊。”

“你瞎说什么哦！小心被听见！”

我瞪了鸣姐一眼，咬着牙龈小声警告。

在顾客面前要保持体面。

手中继续操作着机器。

“怎么就瞎说了，我跟你说，昨天晚上你没来，这小男生见你不在背着书包就走了……”

嗯？

鸣姐这话突然让我想起刚刚男孩问我的话。

“还有哦，我这可是经过缜密推理的，我比你早来打工一个星期，这男生就是在你来这之后才每晚都过来的。你说这店里都是情侣的，他一个人天天来这写作业，奇不奇怪……”

鸣姐接下来的话我已经听不见了。“他喜欢你”这四个大字响彻我的脑海。

虽然只是鸣姐的“推理”，可是我还是没出息地闹了个大脸红。

偷偷抬眼看向角落里的桌子。

不料与男孩的目光对了个正着。

男孩看见我看过去赶紧低下头继续写作业。

我也吓得赶紧回过头工作。握着奶茶杯的手抖了抖，几滴奶茶溅出杯口滴到了我的手上。

“我说吧……”

“瞎说什么呀……人家这么一个嫩嫩的弟弟怎么可能喜欢我这个大学三年没被人表白过的过气学姐……”

这男孩确实长得够好，又奶又帅，还爱学习，追的学妹肯定大把大把的……

唉，说到这又戳到我的伤心处了。我这张脸虽然算不上什么美女，可也算有鼻子有眼板板正正的，怎么在这个最不缺男人的理科院校做了三年单身狗，最近还每晚都被喂狗粮……

呜呜呜，现在又被一个没被证实的“假设”搞得这么狼狈。

这日子真的没法过了。

肩膀一沉，鸣姐的手搭了上来。

“妹妹，姐看好你，这小奶狗你要是再搞不定，姐看你真的要孤独终老了。”

滚。

我瞪了回去。

鸣姐的一番话让我有了心事。

这么一个软软的小奶狗谁会不喜欢呢。经鸣姐这一点拨，我发现自己真的有一点……

呸呸呸，停停停别瞎想了，人家还不一定喜欢你，别在这自作多情了。

多次自作多情的经历让我心里警铃大作。

搞不好最后又要难过好几天。

顺其自然，顺其自然。

那天之后，我虽然嘴上说不可能，心里时刻提醒自己别自作多情，可是还是不可避免地对这个男孩上了心。

这几天他走得越来越晚了，每次都是在我下班之前一会。

他这几天都穿着那件黑色T恤，衬得他还有点白。

他额头前的刘海每天都看起来软软的，好想揉一揉……

……

天，我怎么观察这么仔细，我真的没救了。

“姐姐，我可以加一下你的微信吗？我……我……”

我惊醒。端着草莓奶茶的手几不可见的抖了一下。

男孩正坐在桌前抬头看着我的脸。黑黑大大的眼睛闪着光 ，脸颊红扑扑的，小奶音吞吞吐吐。

我心花怒放，放下杯子一把掏出手机。

“没问题，你以后有什么问题都可以来问姐姐，姐知道的绝对不瞒你……”

我紧张地胡言乱语，不知所云，越说越尬……

“谢谢姐姐！”

男孩似乎很高兴，闻言扬起灿烂的笑脸，适时打断了我的胡言乱语。

扫码，添加，打招呼。

对方头像是一只白色的小狗。

还……还真的是一只小奶狗啊！

喂！怎么能这么可爱啊！

自从互加了微信，我和男孩的关系已经从服务员与顾客的关系晋升为学姐与学弟的关系。

行动上的一小步，却是关系上的一大步。

鸣姐如是总结道。

喂，这也不算是什么实质性进展吧。

我翻了个白眼。

突然感受到男孩的目光，我赶紧抬头，挺胸，收腹，敛臀，微笑。

我可是个温柔亲切无所不知的学姐。

鸣姐看见我这样笑得直打颤。

我忍。

这个小学弟真是无所不问呀。

经过几天的时间我对鸣姐这样总结。

比如，男生澡堂上午几点开门？

比如，女生为什么不爱运动？

比如……

呜呜呜……他不会真的只当我是个无所不知的温柔学姐吧……老娘的心要碎了……呜呜呜……

鸣姐双手抱胸出口伤人。

“这才哪跟哪你就心碎了，以后你们要是吵个架你还不得去跳楼，到时候可别喊姐救人昂。”

以后？您老是不是想得有点远。

等等……吵……吵架？

对哦！我生气了，我要对他冷处理，我也是个有脾气的学姐呢！

“姐姐，你怎么了，这几天为什么不回我微信了……”

男孩双手扒着吧台，气喘吁吁地对我说。显然是刚下晚课就跑来了。

我愣住了。没想到他会问得这么直接。

“姐姐，我是不是话太多让你烦了，我以后会注意的……”

男孩看我不说话着了急，红着脸急急地解释。

看着男孩眼里打转的亮晶晶我突然有些愧疚。高冷学姐是不是装过头了……

“没有啦，姐姐这几天有些忙看微信都不及时的……有时候就懒得回了……你别往心里去哈……”

男孩没说话，还是拿水汪汪的大眼睛看着我。

我突然意识到气氛有些尴尬。难道是我这个理由太牵强？

我赶紧找话补救。一定不能让弟弟觉得我在敷衍他！

“姐姐……我……我今天晚上可以送你回去吗？”

男孩先我开口。

他红着脸，语气坚决，像是鼓足了勇气。

闻言我老脸一红。

我想到了每天晚上宿舍楼底下卿卿我我舍不得分开的情侣们。

他……他是这个意思吗？

我拿眼瞟了瞟鸣姐，向她这个情场老手寻求场外援助。

鸣姐专注制作奶茶的神态表示她很忙没空理我。

你就装吧！我看见你偷笑了！

“可……可以的。”

我低下头小声回答。

初秋的夜晚真舒服呀。

我和男孩肩并肩走在回女生宿舍楼的路上。

我们很默契地隔了一拳左右的距离。

现在才发现，他比我高了整整一头。平时被他软软的样子欺骗了，都没发现呢。

我抬头看他。

他的侧脸真好看。

高高的鼻梁，饱满的额头，双眼皮大眼睛总是亮晶晶的……

男孩感受到我的目光，也侧过脸来低头看我。

我们的目光在黑暗中相接。

他的眼神很温柔，唇角微微勾起……

有什么在目光的接触中点燃了。

太快了！

我赶紧回过头看着地快步往前走。

是的，我怂了。

从没有经历过告白现场的我怂了。

虽然我也不知道自己哪来的自信确定帅哥要向我告白。

我回到宿舍之后开始后悔。

怂啥怂！会不会让学弟误会我不喜欢他？呜呜呜，刚刚开始不会就这样结束了吧？！

我气自己气得直跺脚，心里乱得发慌。

突然手机振动了一下。微信新消息提醒。

打开微信，对话框里的字让我一瞬间安下心来。

“姐姐，明天我可以和你一起吃早餐吗？”

不知道为什么，我的心里顿时涌过暖流。

原来……是这样的感觉……

这个弟弟，真的很让人心动呢。

我好像……喜欢上他……这个人了。

明天吗……有点期待呢……拜托你可千万不要再怂了呀！

我手指颤抖地点开对话框。

“可以的，很期待呦。”

想了想，我又加上一句。

“明天还要喝草莓酸奶哦，和你一起。”

end

tips

草莓物语：吻我吧！


End file.
